


The Omega Virus

by PledgingMary



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PledgingMary/pseuds/PledgingMary
Summary: Shego has a new plan to destroy Kim Possible. She injected her with a cyber-virus that is silently turning her in an Omega. Now it's time to turn on her new instinct for submission but she can't do it by herself... So the help from Bonnie could come in handy...
Relationships: Bonnie Rockwaller/Shego, Jim Possible & Kim Possible & Tim Possible, Kim Possible/Bonnie Rockwaller, Wade Load/Kim Possible
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Alpha Election

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as Omegaverse but I have no intention to follow all the Omegaverse rules. I'll just borrow terms like Alpha, Beta and Omega to build my own pack-system.
> 
> I'm going to create a slowbuilding story so don't ask for sex every two paragraphs.

Bonnie started having few doubts when she reached the basement of the School and entered the room indicated on the message. The room was completely dark and when she tried to turn on the light nothing happened. Something in her guts was screaming about running away from that place but she decided to ignore it. At least, the message was really appealing:

> Come to the room 55 of the school basement after lessons to obtain a way to destroy Kim Possible once for all

She had no idea what was waiting for her, but she totally wanted to find out.

"Ok" she said to the darkness "I'm here. What now?"

Two glowing green eyes appeared in front of her, staring at her "Hello Bonnie Rockwaller. So you hate Kim Possible THAT MUCH..."

Bonnie felt like the voice was having fun of her. "It's not my fault! It's her! Every school have pretty girls fighting for the attention of the audience... Why has my adversary to be a f... a superhero?"

Bonnie saw the eyes moving, coming closer. She felt the body of a girl in front of her, something like black hair, something like a dark, seductive scent. "Extreme situation needs extreme measures, don't you you think?"

Bonnie's head was spinning, there was something hypnotic in the girl's voice and she was so right about that. "Yeah... extreme, i think I could do anything to get rid of her"

"Good girl" 

Bonnie felt the stranger embracing her. She freezed a little while the other girl put arms around her, then she did the same. She got shocked when her hands reached a naked back. "What... what are you wearing?"

"Nothing" the mysterious girl answered and Bonnie felt boobs rubbing on her chest, that dark scent getting more powerful, intoxicating.

"I don't think I'm... comfortable with this..."

The girls groped her ass and the mouth got close to her ear "You said a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g"

"But what's this... anything?"

The stranger kissed her on the mouth, a deep kiss, a kiss deeper than any she had before. They remained joined for a long time, while hands wander down under her skirt, to the panties, and pull them down to knees.

"Eeeeek" she screamed, once she was released.

"Done" said the mysterious girl.

Bonnie felt like a fire in her groin, a pain that made her bend on herself. Something was wrong with her, she instinctively grabbed her cunt and found it deeply wet. Blood? She took the hand near her face: no, just juice, but more abundant than ever before. "What did you do to meee?"

"Don't worry... it will pass shortly... you can ease your condition masturbating"

Bonnie fell on the ground, she knew the girl was in front of her, her glowing eyes were still visible. She stared at them in anger. "Are you just some kind of pervert?"

"I made an Alpha out of you." the girl explained "The process is a bit... tricky but you'll feel better soon. Then you'll be able to dominate your pack"

Bonnie couldn't avoid her hand from going down between her legs and rubbing her clit. She felt immediate relief while squirting a bit. Fortunately the darkness was hiding her doing. "This wasn't what you promised" she said then, with trembling voice.

The girl bend on her, whispering again in her ear "I'm going to tell you a secret"

Bonnie moaned, her hand was moving faster and faster "What... what secret?"

"Kim has your condition too, but she's Omega"

Bonnie cum, giving a loud moan, juice dripping abundantly on the ground. She had to go on tormenting her pussy for a while, overwhelmed by waves of pleasure she couldn't control. Once satisfied, she suddenly realized she was half naked in a room in the school, with an unknown naked girl above her and with a sticky pond of her own juice on the ground next to her cunt. At least the pain in her body was fading away. "I don't... understand"

"You'll see. Alpha is an instinct, the instinct for command. You just need to listen to that and you'll see Kim couldn't do anything but obey. Then, do your worst"

The door of the room 55 opened. For a moment, thanks to the light in the corridor, Bonnie could see the pale body of the girl from behind, her round ass, the black hair. "Wait!" she yelled, but the girl didn't listen and she was still stuck on the ground by the humiliation for the mess she did. She asked herself how could that weird gal go around the school with no clothes just a moment before realizing she would had to go home with soaking panties and sticky thigs.

She needed many minutes to get up and pull up her panties. Fortunately in the basement there was a bathroom where she got in shape, at least decent enough to take the bus to home. Then she run out from school, hoping nobody see her. She wasn't feeling as an Alpha at all.


	2. The shower experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie must try her Alpha powers on Kim Possible. The changing room of the cheerleaders team after training seems to be a suitable moment.

Kim was a bit depressed after the training session with the other cheerleaders. She entered the changing room after all the others, head down "Sorry gals, I did a mess today, it's just... i'm not sleeping well"

Bonnie was sitting on the bench in the center of the room, still dirty and sweaty, checking on the others taking off their clothes and having showers "What's wrong, Kimmie? Too tired saving the world to work with us? I can find somebody to replace you if needed"

Kim looked back to Bonnie in anger "I'm not tired... it's just... i'm not sleeping well, I said"

"Well, i'm not coming to your bedroom to sing a lullaby. You are not that important!"

Kim decided to ignore Bonnie, get naked and enter the shower. Fortunately, the changing room of the cheerleaders had shower boxes and they hadn't to wash all together, so Kim could find a little moment of privacy to be alone with her naked body... and her dripping cunt.

It started just after her last mission, a routine fight against Shego. Once home again, she found herself wet and horny in the most awkward moments: at dinner with her family, during lessons and now, training with her friends, the need to cum nearly overwhelmed her. She was too ashamed to talk to anybody about that, but she was growing desperate: kinky thoughts crowded her mind leaving no room for her normal life.

She opened the hot water and washed her body for a while, then she let her hand go down and rub her smooth mound. The first wave of pleasure was nearly painful but then she felt the urge to rub harder to obtain more. Her condition was such a curse she got easily horny but needed a long time to cum. Last time she had to put in her vagina three fingers to reach the acme.

She had barely started tormenting her cunt when she heard the voice of Bonnie. "What, Kimmie? Have you fell asleep in the shower?"

That was enough to cool down her body. She took her hand away from the groin and closed the water, coming out from the box with a towel wrapped around her hips. "As I said, I'm not in the mood , Bonnie! Stop tormenting me!" she shouted.

It was just the two of them in the changing room, all the other girls had gone away. Bonny was still on the bench, in her cheerleader uniform, with a _triumphant_ smile on her face. "But I'm in the mood for tormenting you and it's exactly what i'm going to do"

Kim was too tired to fight back and chose to ignore Bonnie. She aimed for a bench distant from her to dry herself and get dressed. The words of the other girl froze her. "Drop the towel"

For a moment, Kim thought she just lost the grip on the tissue, letting it fall down. Naked, she kneel to take it back but Bonnie spoke again "and now come here, crawling"

It was something coming from the deep of her guts, something pushing her to obey Bonnie. It was like all the lust she felt in those days was in the expectation of those orders. She went on her four legs and walked to Bonnie. She was scared about what she was doing but she couldn't stop. "What... what...?"

"You are such a cute pet when you just obey, Kim"

Bonnie raised her tiny cheerleader skirt and pulled down her panties. Her cunt was a few inches from Kim's face. "I didn't shower yet... to be more tasty"

Kim was trembling, shocked. Her body was stuck in that humiliating position and she couldn't look away from Bonnie's mound. Drooling and breathing hard, she found the smell of her classmate's pussy delicious. "What's happening to me? What's happening to me?" she asked, nearly begging for an answer.

Bonnie bent a little to caress her red hair "i'll explain you, but first... lick"

Kim pushed her face between Bonnie's legs, mouth open, tongue already out. The taste of the vaginal lips of the girl was salty and she was disgusted, but after a second she started licking eagerly, sipping the sex juice like was honey, feeling it dripping on her face.

Bonnie left her down working with her mouth for a while, moaning, letting orgasm ramping up. "You are an omega, Kim" she explained, panting "and an Omega exists just to obey to the leader of the pack"

Bonnie pulled Kim's hair, lifting her head from the licking to enjoy the view of her face shocked, dirty and wet. "And the leader of the pack it's me"

Kim felt Bonnie was right. She was humiliated, degradeted, but her cunt was still twitching, waiting for something. She tried to speak but her tongue was too tired and sticky. She just whimpered a bit, like a little pet.

"Do you want your Alpha to give you some relief, Omega?"

She nodded. Nodding at Bonnie in that position hurt her badly.

"Pee, filthy weasel"

Kim couldn't believe what she just listened, but her body understood it well. She felt the bledder relaxing and the urine flowing between her legs, hitting the floor. Instinctively, she tried to lower as near as possible to the floor, to hide what she was doing.

Meanwhile, Bonnie stood up, throwing away her uniform to reach the shower, laughing. "For now this is all the relief you deserve. But more will come... More fun for both of us"


	3. Bonnie's best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim finds out being an Omega means living her life in the pack, always submitted to the Alpha.

Kim became Bonnie's best friend.

She couldn't do otherwise, being with Bonnie was the only way to get back a clear mind. It was like her body needed having around an Alpha, as some kind of weird addiction. Kim joined every extra cheerleader training Bonnie asked for, ate at her table at the canteen, studied with her at the library. Bonnie and few of her sycophants where the people she talked to most. She even ended up doing shopping with them, going to the movies, enjoying the same parties.

Doing that, she lost any contact with Ron and Monique, there was simply no time for them. Any time they tried to call her she just closed the call without answering. She was scared about what she had become and she didn't want them to get close enough to notice it. She was also scared about what Bonnie could ask with them around.

Bonnie was quite normal in public with her, but elaborated a lot of little games to make her life an hell. Any time they were together, Kim had to take off her panties and stay without them, no matter what she was wearing. She had to do that also during cheerleader training, with that little skirt covering nothing at all. When the other gals asked her why her pussy was exposed she just answered she was most comfortable that way. For real, she was nearly dying for the shame.

Kim had to ask permission to Bonnie to pee, a permission granted not often enough and she had to lube her anus with a strawberry flavored lube cream (she had to keep in the backpack). Few times she had to put it on her nipples too. Bonnie sent her to flirt with boys and girls she didn't know with the order to be nice with them. Many arrived to grope her butt, a girl obtained to kiss her. Bonnie always called her back before something worse, but Kim knew she was playing to push her as near as possible to something dirty and irrecoverable.

Besides that, Bonnie, obviously, asked her for regular sex.

Bonnie wasn't lesbian but the power coming from fucking her rival was more important than the pleasure. Her house was often empty during the day so she managed to end up there with Kim alone as often as possible. The first times she just brought Kim to her room, got naked along with her and fuck her on the bed, licking her body, sucking her tits, rubbing their pussy one against the other. During that, the Omega status made Kim cum many time while Bonnie enjoyed just one long, strong Alpha orgasm in the end. They always finished soaking wet, sweaty and sticky. Kim, exhausted, was used to brace her legs staring at the wall, full of shame.

"This is disgusting, you don't like this either" She tried to say once.

"I love this" answered Bonnie, admiring her naked body in a mirror "And you love it too"

"That's totally not true!"

"Then explain me why you wetted my bed so badly"

Kim's vagina was still twitching and dripping so she didn't say anything more.

Then Bonnie started buying toys. Handcuffs, clamps, whips... somehow Kim's body reactions for pain were the same as for pleasure, another gift of the Omega Virus. One day she just cum because Bonnie was whipping her butt hard. She cum three times before Bonnie stop the torture. Her buttocks were bright red. The next day she had problems sitting at her desk.

Bonnie was thinking pain was good, but not enough degrading. So she brought Kim an anal plug. "It's time to show me if you lube your anus well"

Kim was already naked, helpless. "It's too big! It's impossible for a girl to..."

"The salesman told me it's young-virgin-size so it's perfect for you"

Kim was always surprised about how Bonnie was able to make her game a bit nastier every day. Every night she went to bed feeling the bottom was reached and every morning she found out there was some more steps down to go. She was so tired her eyes started watering. "Please, Bonnie, it's so dirty..."

"I promised you I would always keep your baby-cunt virgin and intact so you owe me at least your ass"

"I never thought about my ass for..."

Bonnie touched Kim's hair "But now your Alpha thought it for you... it's good, isn't it?"

Kim felt her body flooded by hormones and her mind became cloudy, her Omega instinct was taking over her will. She nodded, still crying, and layed down on the belly, pushing her butt up, her anus shiny for the lube cream.

"Put it in by yourself" Bonnie ordered, giving the plug to her "so you can be as... delicate as you need"

Kim put the tip of the toy against her butthole, her hand was trembling. She thought giving just a thrust would be enough but when she pushed her muscles instinctively tighten her anus, blocking the penetration after few inches.

"It's... not... possible, Bonnie"

Bonnie kissed her back "Take your time, Omega"

Kim tried to relax her body, this time she tried to make the plug going in slowly, while controlling her muscles. The toy had a little tip but its body went wider and wider to the base as a bulb. More of it went in, more Kim felt her butthole stretched open.

"You just passed the largest part, Kim... it will be easy from now on" Bonnie said, looking at the work of her slave carefully.

"It hurts, Bonnie..."

"Well, I suppose that's the reason your cunt is so wet" Bonnie grabbed Kim's groin, gently "Go on"

Kim took an heavy breath and gave the last push. The plug went all in, her anus closed on its narrow end leaving out just a rounded flat spot. Kim whined a bit, it was so strange feeling the toy in her, filling her, tormenting her sensitive parts. She tried to roll on a side. "Do... done"

"You were good, Kim" said Bonnie, lust burning in her eyes.

"Now can I... can I take it out?"

Bonnie smirked "Now we are going to have some hard sex, Omega"


	4. Halima the westler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie manages to make Kim meet a dear friend of her.

One day Kim was already naked on Bonnie's bed, waiting for her daily dose of sex, but the Alpha wasn't coming, hanging around in the bedroom with all clothes on.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried. Any change in the routine meant something bad for her.

"Stay silent and legs spreaded, weasel"

After a while Bonnie answered a phone call and went out from the the room. A minute later she was back with a tall, black girl, 20-ish, with curly black hair and a big smile on her face. She had strong muscled arms coming out from a purple tank top and athlete's legs wrapped in tight jeans shorts. Entering, she gave Kim a look so lewd she instinctively closed her legs.

"I said Legs open!" Bonnie shouted and Kim had to obey.

The new girl sat down on a corner of the bed, looking at Kim's vagina with no shame. Her fit body was somehow unreal, obviously the result of daily hard workout. "So it's true. The famous Kim possible is a filthy lesbian slut"

Kim forced herself to keep her legs open "I'm not. It's Bonnie, she..."

"She obeys me" Bonnie said, pinching Kim's nipples. "Say hello to Halima, Omega, my friend from Yorktown University"

Kim mumbled an "hello" while moaning for Bonnie's touch.

"Omega" Halima noticed "Awkward nickname"

Bonnie bent on Kim and kissed her mouth "She loves it"

Kim felt Halima's hand on her mound, caressing it slowly. No girl except Bonnie had touched her until that moment. The touch of Halima was different, full of desire and genuine sexual lust. Kim's cunt got badly wet feeling her craving.

"Halima is the captain of the greco-roman wrestling team of the university. She is a great athlete... and a fan of you"

Halima's finger penetrated Kim's vagina, masturbating her slowly. Kim started moaning loud.

Bonnie stood up with an evil smile "As you can see, Halima, Kim is all yours, i'll stay on that armchair, watching, if you don't mind"

Halima took off her tank-top so fast that her 34C boobs bounced for few seconds. "I like having some audience. You could take few pics of the feast too"

Kim panicked. Bonnie hadn't given her a direct order to let Halima fucking her so most of her mind wanted to run away. The captain of the wrestling team quickly climb on her and she tried to fight a little but the black girl was too strong and blocked both of her wrists in just one hand, nailing them down on the bed above her head. "You are a little fighter" she whispered.

"Do you want me to order her to be submissive?" Bonnie asked.

"No" Halima pushed her groin against Kim's mound, scratching it with her jeans "I like the idea of taming Kim Possible" She dived down and kissed Kim deeply. She shoved her tongue in Kim's mouth for a long time, nearly choking her, making her drool. Once satisfied she put her tits on her face "All my pets like suckling"

Halima's tits seemed to be as muscular as the rest of her body. Her nipples were little but hard as iron. Kim got one of them between her lips, looking up at her. Suckling, she laid an hand on the tummy of the black girl, finding herself pushing on a solid six-pack. 

"All you sluts are lesbians" sentenced the captain of the wrestling team "if you taste the right girl"

The only pause Halima took from the fun was when she came down from the bed to take off her shorts and undies. She had a little stingy black bush shiny of wetness, just around her vaginal lips.

Kim acknowledged  that there was no escape from such a goddess. Halima would have been a dangerous enemy also in her spy life. She stopped fighting, waiting for the rest. Bonnie was recording all on her cellphone, another trophy for her collection.

Halima laid down on her again, mound against mound, moving her hips roughly up and down. Kim started squealing.

"There is no need of a cock for a sweet girl like you" said the wrestler.

Kim cum, the Omega hormones reacting to Halima, making her lose control over her own body. Her orgasm made Halima proud of herself so the captain started moving faster. Kim had an orgasm after the other, every time feeling a pleasure stronger and wilder. She realized that her body would climax as long as Halima's action keep going on driving her crazy. "Please" she begged, scared "stop!"

Halima raised on her knees, cumming, howling like a werewolf, squirting a long shot of juice on Kim's belly. Then she laughed, relaxed.

"Was it as you expected?" asked Bonnie, still dressed but quite nervous, desire climbing up from her guts.

Halima stood up and walked out of the room "Delicious... now let me have a shower... before the second round"

"Do you want Kim to shower too?"

"Oh no, I love sticky kittens"

Kim was shocked, exhausted, her body burning, the taste of Halima's skin on her lips. She looked at Bonnie silently asking about the second round.

Bonnie bit her lips. "You have a lot of fans out there, weasel" she said "but don't worry, i'll give access to you only to the roughest"


	5. The most cruel and filthy game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie involves the most wrong people of all in her game

That day Bonnie didn't show up at school so Kim could relax a bit. Once home she though she could have a day off from the torture but in the afternoon the Alpha came knocking at the door and the smirk on her face was a good clue for her kinky intentions.

"I'm not... home alone" Kim tried to say.

"I hope we can find some privacy in your bedroom, then"

Kim lead Bonnie to her bedroom, locked up her door and then she undressed with no hesitation. There was no need for asking, the training was rooting so much in her mind that she was starting feeling uncomfortable being in the same room with her mistress with the clothes on. Her cunt had started getting wet the moment Bonnie appeared so the panties she took off where already drenched. Naked, she faced Bonnie. The Alpha was lying on the bed, playing with one of her stuffed animals.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

Kim knew that Bonnie just wanted good lies from her, not the truth. "Yes, ma'am"

"I can smell it"

"What... what now ma'am?"

Bonnie got up from the bed and started wandering around the room, then she stopped in front of the door "First of all" she said "we have to get rid of peeping boys" She suddenly opened the door making Jim and Tim falling inside the room. Confused, they raised the head just to see Kim completely naked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kim screamed, covering her body with her hands.

"You are not allowed to do that" Bonnie said, then she grabbed the two boys by the neck of their shirts and drag them on their foot. For a moment Tim and Jim stood still, dazed, watching the naked body of their sister. Kim was exposed, stuck by the orders of her Alpha, unable to do anything except dying inside for the shame.

Bonnie played with the hair of the Tweebs "Should I think you like the smell of pussy?" she asked.

Jim and Tim blushed, eyes glued on Kim's groin. "We... We don't..."

"Just answer the question"

"Ye...s yes ma'am"

Bonnie's hands went down, grab the border of their shorts and pull them down to their knees together with their briefs. Their cocks popped out, hard and throbbing. They try to cover up but Bonnie stopped their arms "Trust me, let your sister see"

Kim had never been humiliated so much before. She was forced to show her body to her little brothers and her cunt couldn't stop dripping. "Bonnie... this is way too..."

"Too what? Don't you think your brothers have delicious cocks?"

Hearing Bonnie speaking about their penises, Tim and Jim nearly lost control on them. They start throbbing hard, dripping thick drops of precum.

"Go closer" Bonnie ordered to Kim and she had to obey. She took a step ending few inches from her brothers.

Bonnie squeezed the bum of the kids "Breath deep, feel the smell"

Tim and Jim were like under a spell, they were so horny they were ready to obey Bonnie just to keep the situation going on. When Bonnie started groping hard on their butt cheeks they started moaning.

"Please, Bonnie" begged Kim. She was so shocked all her body was shivering, making her tits vibrating in a sexy way.

"You know how this is going to end, Omega"

"You can't ask me to..."

"Go on your knees... and suck"

Kim fell on her knees toward Jim and Tim, the cocks just in front of her nose. The Omega instinct had to completely fog her mind to make her obey so when she took Jim's cock between her lips she was completely dumb. She woke up when she passed to suck Tim. She realized the salty taste of his precum, the smoothness of his skin, the soft belly she hit anytime she tried to take it deep in. Unfortunately it was too late, she hadn't enough will to fight against Bonnie's order. The Omega inside her was enjoying the blowjobs, her pussy was twitching, squirting juice on the floor.

"Were you expecting your sis would be able to do such filthy things?" Bonnie was asking. The shirts of the boys were off too, she was playing with their nipples.

"No, ma'am.... it's so goood..." they said together.

Kim jumped from Tim to Jim and then back few times. Somehow she was able to sense when a boy needed her mouth while the other got too near to cum. Keeping both of them up at the same time was a decision of her own, not an order from Bonnie, like her Omega mind knew that's was the way to do that. Bonnie started to push the butt of the free boy to make his cock rubbing on her cheek. All her face was greased of precum and saliva because she wasn't able to suck without drooling.

She took a long breath, both cocks pointing on her "I need a pause, please..."

"Make us cum, sis" The tweebs begged together.

"Finish here" declared Bonnie "and you will rest"

Kim took most of Jim's cock in her mouth, anxious to end her degradation, and sucked him as hardest as she could. After a while she decided to try Tim but when she released Jim he started cumming abundantly. Kim grabbed Tim's shaft between her lips with the thick load of his brother raining on her face. Tim, showing the extraordinary coordination of the tweebs, chose that moment to cum himself, shooting semen directly in his sister's throat.

That was the first taste of boy's juice Kim had in her entire life.

Once the boys were empty, Kim ruined on the ground with the face cumcoved, big drops of semen falling on her breast. She found herself swallowing most of Tim's load and her tongue was still coated in cum.

Bonnie turned the two naked boys to face her "You are two naughty healthy little jerks and i'm so proud of you"

Jim and Tim were still confused "Thank you ma'am" they answered.

"Now take your little cocks out of this room, you probably need a shower"

When the boys went out Kim found the courage to raise on her feet, trying not to think about her face and all the cum on her body. "This was... the most cruel and filthy thing you could make me do, Bonnie!"

Bonnie smirked "I know and I enjoyed every moment of it"


	6. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim hardly try to escape Bonnie's grasp

That was too much. Kim wasn't able to look at her brothers anymore, humiliation run so deep inside her that she could still feel the cum of the Tweebs on her face after three showers. That very night she made up a backpack and run away from home, leaving a message about an urgent mission GJ assigned her. That way she could disappear with nobody asking questions. Also Bonnie, probably, would accept that as something she could do nothing about.

She went out of Middleton and found a little hotel nearby. Her intention was to clear her mind for a little while, trying to think a way to escape Bonnie's control, but the Omega Virus punished her very quickly. The first day she woke up in her hideout she found her bed wet, as she peed herself like a scared puppy.

"Fuck" she whispered, coming out from the sheets. Once got up she found her body shivering and dark thoughts clouding her mind. She took off the dirty pajamas and threw herself under a cold shower, grateful for the painful sting of the icy water.

"I have to fight it" she told herself "just like an addiction. It's my body trying to taking over me but I can be stronger than that!"

She sat down in the shower with the cold water still running, but her body got rapidly used to it so she relaxed and got distracted enough to let her own hand running up and down on her slit.

"Please, no..." she begged, but nobody was there. It was just her, tormenting her own vagina, opening the lips, rubbing a thumb on her clit and, at last, penetrating with three fingers.

Bonnie had kept her virgin so the cunt was tight and sensitive, but the hunger coming from the Omega Virus was huge so she had to push fingers deep inside, roughly. She lost half an hour masturbating that way.

When she finally got out from the shower she was tired as after a long run and the face she saw in the mirror was the face of the slut she didn't want to be.

She didn't dress up. It was like clothes could burn her skin. That feeling was obviously part of her condition as Omega but she had too many stuff to worry about so she decided not to fight against it. She was ashamed about the wet bed so she didn't allow the room waiter to enter. She just sat down on the floor in the middle of the room, legs crossed, trying to meditate. Meditation was part of her training and she thought it could help, but after few minutes she started dreaming of people watching her in that moment: naked, legs spread, boobs exposed, skin made shiny by the sweat. It was not just Bonnie watching. There was Ron. Rachel. Wade. Her brothers. Her parents. Anyone who ever respected her. And they were all masturbating, staring at her body.

And she was glad to let them stare.

She fingered herself again. And again. Up to four times. After every hardly reached orgasm she felt disgusted by herself but she couldn't break the circle. At the end of the day she was still naked on the floor, her cunt wet and burning, shivering as for a bad fever. "Forgive me, mistress" she whispered, going on her four paws like a guilty pet. She was so confused that she was ready to take anything her alpha would have given her, in any hole of her body.

She was lucky. Bonnie wasn't there and the shelf was low. She stood up to get the phone and call her Alpha but her head hit the furniture. The pain woke her up completely. She quickly put clothes on and made her backpack "I can't do this by myself... I need help"

She run away from the hotel when she was sure nobody was looking.


	7. A friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim try to get some help to solve her problem with the Omega Virus

When she started climbing she was quite sure the window was open. Usually, she would be able to sneak in silently, but that night she was tired and her mind was poisoned by the Omega Virus so when she put her feet inside the room she stumbled and ruined on the ground.

"What's happening!" the boy said. He was obviously still awake, as always.

"Wade" Kim whispered "it's me, it's just me..."

Wade jumped up from his chair. Kim was still just a shadow in the darkness but he could see her, raising an hand "Stand there" She ordered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I... I need your help"

"You usually... call me..."

"I left the kimmunicator home and I smashed my phone, it was too... dangerous"

"Do you fear somebody could listen?"

"I fear who i could call..."

"I don't understand..."

After leaving the hotel where she tried to hide, Kim just wandered, scared to be alone again and surrender to the Omega instincts. She didn't sleep for the whole night and the next morning she got back to MIddleton just to play on a ground she already knew. The urge to come back to her Alpha caught her few time but she was able to fight it. She spent hours thinking about who could give her some help with her situation and in the end she decided that Wade would be the only one capable to give her an hope. She never sneaked in his house before but there was no other chance.

"I have to confess you something that happened to me"

The Omega Virus kicked in again, thanks to her tiresome, thanks to the night... Her skin started burning, it was like clothes were full of nails. She started to undress to not go crazy.

For Wade she was still just a blob in the shadows, so he couldn't understand the movements. "What..."

She was already in her underwear. She unhooked the bra and pulled down the panties. The panties were soaking wet. "I don't know when it started... but... one day, in the cheerleaders changing room, Bonnie said something"

She confessed everything, every detail. After a while, the Omega was talking, eager to humiliate herself. Wade couldn't stop her story, he just had to listen about the sex toys, about the great Halima raping her, about tweebs facial. In the end he was shocked, shocked and horny. "it can't be some kind of hypnosis or conditioning, it has to be chemical. I fear somebody played with your hormones"

"It... it could be" The confession completely turned Kim to Omega status. She was on her four paws, cunt dripping, struggling to control herself.

"I'll probably need a sample of your blood"

Kim hardly got on her feet and walked to Wade. A last trace of modesty made her cover her breast and groin with her hands but when she came out from the dark the boy was shocked. "Kim, why did you..."

Kim had to uncover her mound to give the arm to Wade "please, just take the sample"

Wade took a little tool from his drawer and lay it on Kim's forearm. He tried not to look, but in the end his eyes locked on Kim's belly, her little navel and the wet, shiny smooth triangle below. He couldn't control the hardon growing in his pants, when he was finished taking the sample he noticed Kim, staring at his bulge. "Sorry" he said, blushing.

The eyes of Kim were clouded "It's ok... it's... ok..."

"You should dress back, I'll need hours to analyse..."

"I will but first... I need... relief"

"Relief?"

"Please don't... just..." Kim slowly went down on her knees and grabbed Wade's pants, pulling them down. This made a gigantic cock pop out, waving in front of her face. "Oh" Kim whimpered "I didn't think..."

Wade tried to step back, pulling away the chair from the girl, with no success. "Kim, this is too strange..."

"I need to do something... or my Alpha will catch me" She started licking Wade's shaft. "It's better... it's better if it's a friend..."

Wade couldn't move. Kim went on licking for a while then she tried to put all the cock in her mouth. It was very big and she was still quite inexperienced so it escaped few times, slapping her face. In the end, when she reached to got it, she had to hold her breath and concentrate to not gagging.

Wade, seeing her getting red and drooling, got worried. "Kim, there is no need..."

Kim started sucking hard just to make him shut up. Wade moaned and cum, shooting his load directly in Kim's mouth. She patiently took all of it, swallowing, raising her eyes on Wade to check if he was satisfied.

"This was... amazing" he whispered.

Kim just laid on the floor, and embraced her legs "Thank you... can I sleep here tonight?"

"I can... arrange a bed..."

The Omega was still strong in her "No, just here on the floor. Please let me, i'm so tired"

Wade put is big cock back in his pants and went to a wardrobe, taking out a thick wool blanket. "Can this... help?"

Kim grab the blanket, put it on the ground and laid on it, still bracing her legs. After few seconds she was asleep. Wade took another blanket and used it to cover her body.


	8. At the court of madame Odette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has to hide in a dirty place to avoid Omega side to bring her back to Bonnie

The men were sitting side by side, naked. The one on the left was around 50 and fat. His cock was quite big but Kim had to find it under his big flabby belly. The one on the right was around the same age but fit and tanned, completely shaved, six packs and dyed hair. When Kim took his cock it was still soft, half hidden between his thighs.

"Stroke slowly, Calliope" the fat one said "We have time"

"As you wish, sir" Kim answered, setting a gentle pace for both of them, standing up, bent enough to reach the cocks. She had done the same for those two pervs the day before and she knew what they wanted.

Kim was wearing a purple cape to the ground with an hood she kept over her head. She had a white mask on her face, but the rest of her body was naked and exposed. The tanned man reached out an hand and grabbed her right breast, rubbing the fingers on the nipple.

"Mmmmh, sir..."

"I can tell how novice you are, Calliope, by how sensitive you still are to this little tricks"

Kim stroked a bit faster. She was disgusted but at least the Omega inside her was satisfied and this would give her more time. That was the only thing that mattered, at the moment.

The fat man pushed a finger against her slit, making her moan and squirt a little. Rule was: -handjobs only but clients are free to touch- so it was all perfectly licit.

"You are enjoying this like yesterday" the fat man said, licking his finger, mocking her dripping cunt.

"I am... sir" Kim answered quickly, hoping so to end the conversation. Also, that was what the Omega wanted her to say.

She stroked harder. The two men were healthy despite the age, the cocks were hard in her hands. Their groping, in the meantime, became more rough: her nipples were pinched, her boobs slapped, her butt squeezed, her clit and slit teased so much she nearly got crazy.

"Thank you..." she moaned, but when they leaned back and cum in her hands she felt relieved.

"Awesome, Calliope, you are such a good girl"

Kim just wanted to escape and hide herself but she had to follow the rules. She bowed "My pleasure, gentlemen" then, obeying the Omega, she brought the hands to her mouth, licking the cum.

"It's yummy, isn't it?" said the tanned one.

Her chin was dirty of semen while her tongue went on cleaning her fingers like a kitten. "It is, sir". A part of her not yet corrupted by the Omega was near to puke.

She left the room giving a quick look to the other two girls that the clients were molesting. Actually kinky girls? Girls in need? Impossible to know. 

In the changing room, madame Odette was waiting for her. "You were superb, as always, Calliope"

Kim jumped back then she let the robe and the mask fall down, facing the maitresse of the brothel completely naked. "Thank you ma'am"

Madame Odette was a tall woman with pale skin and long black hair. The purple was her color. She gave purple robes to her girls and usually dress in purple herself. That evening she was wearing a long purple dress wrapped around her slim body with a golden chain crossing her chest, ending up in some kind of belt. Her face was half-hidden behind her purple fan. "You could do so much if you just accept to join the black room"

The black room where complete sex and orgies were done. Kim knew the Omega wanted it. "I'm not here to give up my whole body, ma'am"

Madame Odette took a step closer. "You are lying... You'll earn so much money that..."

"I don't need that money"

The maitresse put an hand on Kim's mound and started masturbating her. When her fingers enter Kim's vagina she squirted. "Let me give you some relief, then"

It was an illegal brothel. Young girls payed for any kind of sex. Any perv of the city with the telephone number of Madame Odette could join, paying a lot of money. Madame Odette was protective with the girls, she always took their side when somebody tried to go over the limits, she helped them, she payed them well. Still, she was earning a lot of money on a dirty sex traffic.

Kim knew she couldn't hide from the Omega, the slave impulse was growing stronger and stronger, but the idea to face Bonnie again scared her too much. Madame Odette was a kinder mistress and the daily dose of sexual humiliation was enough to keep calm the perverted side of her mind. For the moment.

Two fingers deep in her cunt, the thumb rubbing the clit, Kim cum moaning, nearly passing out for the pleasure.

"You like this more than any other girl I saw before, Calliope" said Madame Odette, licking her fingers "and you hate this, at the same time. You are an awkward creature"

Kim sat down on a bench, her vagina still twitching. "I know..."

Madame Odette left the changing room, Kim showered, dressed back and went out from the brothel, heading for the little flat she had rented nearby. On the road home she checked the Kimminicator Wade gave her the morning she left his house, founding the message she was waiting for a week, since she started giving handjobs at the brothel. "Please, tell me you found something" She begged, calling back his friend.

"I found in the blood the nanites responsible for your condition" Wade answered.

"Have you found a way to get rid of them?"

"Not yet. But I could probably hack them"

"How?"  


"The Omega Virus works on two sides: it unbalances your hormones to give your body the wrong stimulation and transmits neural impulses to your brain. Normally, these impulses are too weak to change anything in a human mind but your physiology is compromised for the hormonal stormt so they can find a way . Do you understand?"

"I already know my cunt is always burning and there are voices in my head, Wade. I need more"

"Well, here is my strategy: we exhaust the action of the bad hormones and then we hack the neural impulses, reprogramming them"

"Reprogramming the neural impulses?"

"The Omega Virus follows the pack rules. You stop being an Omega if you beat the Alpha"


	9. Kimmasturbator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim tries to fight back the Omega Virus with the help of a kinky device

Kim came down from the bedroom, kissed her mom, sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast and had her second orgasm. Ann was exactly in front of her, buttering her bread so she had to close the legs, grit her teeth and wait, her whole body shivering for pleasure, pointy hard nipples under the shirt.

"Are you ok with the lessons you lost?" Dr. Ann Possible asked, fortunately not noticing anything.

"Yes, mom" Kim answered, sipping her tea, her hand trembling a bit. The orgasm was finished, but she felt the machine already ready to start over again, the little tentacles caressing her vagina lips, pinching her clit, exploring the inside of her cunt.

Wade called it the Kimmasturbator. She was ashamed having her name on such a filthy tool, but obviously her genius friend just named it the same way he named all the others artifacts he built for her. It was like a pair of panties with micro-cybernetic tentacles installed inside. Once worn, the tentacles continuously torment the vagina, finding any way to give an orgasm. And when the girl cum they just wait a moment and then they start again... and again... and again.

"This will exhaust the hormonal charge of the Omega Virus" Wade explained "making it weak"

Kim was nearly raped the moment she put them on, cumming hard in her room and now she had to silence the moans in front of her mother. In her opinion, the Kimmasturbator was a device of torture, nothing more, nothing less, and the Omega inside her was grateful for it.

Jim and Tim entered the kitchen yelling "Good Morning". Kim crossed their eyes, knowing what they saw in her after Bonnie, knowing they were looking at her erect nipples. The Kimmasturbator pushed a sheaf of tentacles deep inside her womb, making her nearly scream. "I have to go!" she shouted, jumping to her feet. "The bus is arrived!"

Fortunately, the bus was actually outside, she run to it and got on, finding a seat by herself in a corner. When the engine started she cum again, pushing her face against the window, whimpering as silently as possible.

Panicking, she called Wade. "I can't go on this way" she whispered at the Kimminicator. I already... three times" The tentacles were splitting her vaginal lips open.

"This is the hardest part, Kim" Wade explained "The Omega is still full of energy, its reaction to the stimulation is still strong. You have to resist until it goes out of hormones"

"But it's... such a torture"

"It's the only way"

The tentacles pushed on her clit. "It's better if I go..."

At the next stop Monique got in the bus and came to sit next to her. Kim was able to smile to her best friend, but nothing more. With the tentacles rubbing her sensitive privates she was barely able to talk without screaming.

"Kim! I was so worried! You behaved so strange and then disappeared... how are you?"

The Omega inside Kim was showing her how Monique was sexy and juicy, how her tits look soft and how tasty would it be to go down to lick her cunt. The tentacles heard that and increased the pace. "Sorry, it's... a very long story" she said, appealing to all her self-control.

"Is it all right now? Is Ron back too?"

"Ron? What's about Ron?" Kim realized she hadn't seem Ron for days.

"Isn't he back too?"

The tentacles were getting more time to make her cum. Were they tired? Was she tired? Was it good? Talking to Monique was helping her focusing, although she had to banish the sexual fantasies about her to the bottom of her mind. "I don't know what happened to Ron"

"Oh, strange..."

The bus arrived at the school. Kim had difficulty to get off, with trembling legs and the device working, so she lost Monique. Before she could shout her friend to wait, Bonnie crossed her path.

"Well well" the Alpha said, her sycophants giggling. "looks who's here"

The voice. The body. The smell. Kim heard the Omega _screaming_. She had to hold back from getting naked in the middle of the court. Whatever was Wade's theory, it wasn't working. "Hi... Bonnie"

Bonnie caressed her hair, so close, so charming. "You did quite a runaway, didn't you?"

Kim got closer and closer, eager to lick the skin of her mistress "Yeah, I had to..."

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes... yes... I..."

Bonnie embraced her and kiss her on the mouth, a deep kiss she answered to with pleasure. It was a bold move, that was the first time Bonnie was trying something sexual with her just in open air. She was just announcing to the world that Kim was her girlfriend, something way beyond the Alpha-Omega relationship. When she ended kissing, she kept her close enough to just whisper. "I missed you too, Omega"

There was lust in the eyes of Bonnie, something like addiction, something very similar to the urge Kim had to fight during her escape. Kim understood that Bonnie needed her as much as she needed Bonnie.

"Now let's go to the class, Omega" Bonnie ordered, stepping back "after school don't go home, wait for me. I have a place to show you"

"A place...?"

"A place very comfortable where you'll pay for your absence"

"Yes, Bonnie"

Bonnie and the other girls left Kim in the middle of the court. Once the orders were given there was no need to guard her. Kim was shocked for the many sensations that little encounter gave her. The Omega was raging in her guts but there was something more, like the slave couldn't sink completely her true self, leaving her awake enough to look what was happening. The kimmasturbator itself was irrelevant while Bonnie was around, as its action was overwritten by her submission, but when Kim was left alone the tentacles rushed inside her as never before.

She locked herself up in the bathroom and let the tool rape her until she cum twice.


	10. 14 times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim spends an hellish day under the torture of the Kimmasturbatur. But the end could probably be worse.

14 times.

At the end of the school day Kim had cum fourteen times, mostly of them surrounded by her unaware classmates. Her vagina was burning and her body was completely without energy. Her mind was nearly lost too. Sometimes she was capable to ear the voice of the Omega, laughing, other times she could feel everybody around whispering about how slutty she was. Drowning in paranoia, she ended up thinking Wade had become a pervert, giving her the Kimmasturbator just to torture her.

She reached the bottom of her ordeal in the middle of math lesson, when she had to stand up and answer the teacher. She was sure everybody was imagining her naked, waiting for the moment to cum on her face. She was sure she was going to become the cumdump of the class or worse. The teacher suspected she was ill and stopped asking her question. Kim asked to go to the bathroom to get some fresh water. She cum on the toilet seat, biting her shirt to avoid screaming.

After that moment, things started get better. Kim wasn't sure that Wade's plan was actually working but something inside her  _ was _ exhausted. She felt disgusted by her own dirty dreams and the thing inside her asking for sex was somehow disappeared. Was the Omega virus out of power or was she just too numb to feel anything at all? She was too confused to understand what was happening to her.

When school time was over she was barely capable to walk, but in the corridor Bonnie reached her "To the basement" she whispered.

Kim felt distinctively the urge to obey, the sensation threw her in a pit of desperation, it was the demonstration all her suffering was done in vain. "Yes, i'm coming" she answered, eyes full of tears.

Kim couldn't know Bonnie had found the key to the room where Shego initiated her as an Alpha and started sneaking toys in it. When she got in she was shocked to find there an Iron cross equipped with handcuffs and chains, a vaulting horse with ropes to tie people on it and a gyno chair with staff to keep the legs of the victim spread.

"Bonnie... what's this..."

"I thought I needed a professional playroom"

Kim started crying, exhausted by the kimmasturbator. She wasn't ready for something so hard. "It's... too much..."

"It's not just for you" Bonnie smirked "I think it's time I start collecting more slaves"

Kim feared her absence had made Bonnie worse. "How could you... I'm the Omega, who else..."

"Oh, so you don't know how this really work?"

"But..."

Bonnie was bored, she grabbed Kim's wrists and push her to the iron cross. "Get on it... arms and legs spread"

Obeying the Omega Instinct Kim put her back on the cross, raising arms to match the places of the handcuffs and pushing ankles against the chains, waiting to be locked up. She thought she did all well, but Bonnie appeared upset "You are a bit lazy, today, squirrel" . The Alpha shoved her hand in the neck of Kim's shirt and pulled it until ripping it off, bringing the bra along with it. Exposing Kim's little tits seemed to calm her, groping them helped her mood even more.

Kim forced herself to keep her hands raised against the cross, but after a bit she realized there was no sexual response from her body for Bonnie's touch, she could feel just the violence of her hands hurting her flesh. This suggested her a reaction so she seized Bonnie's arms and get them away from her breast. "Stop"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LITTLE SLUT?" Bonnie shouted, surprised. She easily shook away Kim's hands and push her, making her nearly fall on the ground, then she slapped her face few times, making her confused enough to pull down her jeans.

"What's that toy? It's not from me!" Asked, seeing the Kimmasturbator.

Kim jumped away from her and assumed a combat position. She was naked, except for the cyberpanties, and her cheeks were burning, but her mind was clear, for the first time in the last weeks. The plan of Wade was finally working. "The Party is over, Bonnie" 


	11. The reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim finds a last the energy to fight back her mistress

Bonnie wasn't shocked, watching Kim's pride, just upset. Her mind clouded by the virus, she couldn't accept an open rebellion from her favorite toy. "Are you crazy, weasel?"

Kim jumped on her grabbing the neck of the shirt, pulling hard until ripping it off, carrying away the bra too with the same grasp. Bonnie instinctively raised arms to cover her breast, suddenly ashamed to expose it. "What?" she asked.

Kim was an unmatched fighter but her body was so exhausted that she could barely see clearly. The view of Bonnie naked reactivated something inside her and she was once again aware of the Kimmasturbator stimulating her vagina. The tentacles started crawling in her so deep she fell on her knees.

"Now I recognize you" Bonnie said, charging. She had no training in any form of combat so she just tried to kick her enemy. Kim regained control of herself just in time to catch the leg at mid-air and throw her on the ground. 

"You don't know me! You never did!"

Kim jumped on Bonnie, nailing her down. She could considered herself the winner already, but a vicious instinct was growing in her, in place of the Omega. She grabbed Bonnie's shorts and pulled them down. Surprised, Bonnie crawled away from her leaving back pants and panties. Naked, she started laughing hysterically. "So... what you want is still my pussy?"

Kim raised on her feet, keeping the thong of Bonnie wrapped around her wrists, as a trophy. There was a whip just next to her so she took it. When she was an Omega a little parte of her was aware that humiliating herself that way was wrong and now there was a corner of her mind quite sure the she was going down a vicious path. She hesitated, but the Kimmasturbator shoved again its tentacles inside her vagina, amplifying her thirst of vengeance. "Stand up, slut!"

Bonnie was on her knees, still laughing, shocked. "What are you gonna do?"

"Discipline you!" Kim was good with the whip, she hit Bonnie on her thighs, making her bend forward, screaming, then she hit on the shoulders so that she pulled back. The last hit got the girl on her pussy, leaving a red bright line across her smooth mound.

"Please, stop!" Bonnie cried, embracing her legs, laying on a side on the ground, squirming in pain.

"I will if you stand up!"

Slowly, Bonnie got on her feet, scared, eyes on her new mistress, fearing for more punishment. She kept her hands on breast and mound, not for shame, but to protect her weak spots from the whip.

Kim pointed her weapon to a yellow toy on a table. "Is that a vibrator?"

Bonnie just nodded.

"Put it in"

Bonnie took the toy and slowly pushed it inside her vagina. Somehow, she couldn't make to put all inside so remained with an hand on her groin, holding it, staring at her mistress. Impatient, Kim run to her and started kissing her deeply, slowly inducing the girl to relax. When she felt Bonnie completely harmless in her arms she grabbed the toy and push it deep inside. "I asked for this" she said, turning it on.

Bonnie started whimpering and moaning, her whole body trembling, an hand on her tummy as she could slow down the toy "Oh, please... help me... I fear... you stuck it inside me..."

Kim was sure the Kimmasturbator was vibrating at the same pace of Bonnie's body "This is how I had to spend this whole day because of you. Do you like it?"

Confused, Bonnie's body was in pain and pleasure at the same time. The virus inside her was reconfigurating itself after the lost battle, waves of feeling she never felt before were invading her. Suddenly, she cum, nearly falling on the ground, juice dripping abundantly down her legs. 

Kim went back to kiss her. "Are you sorry?"

Bonnie was squirming as she was ready for a second orgasm. "I... am"

"No more slaves from now on"

"I won't have any more slaves" Bonnie answered, with a sick grin on her face "but what about you?"

For a moment Kim realized what she was becoming, a worse version of the Alpha Bonnie was. It lasted few seconds then the Virus and the Kimmasturbator together lit up her rage. She pushed Bonnie on the ground and started whipping her exposed butt hard. She put in that the last energies of her body, when she finished she was tired and the bum of her classmate bright red. Disgusted, she found the lock of the Kimmasturbator and made it fall on the ground. "I... I... " tried to say, confused. Bonnie was burning for the pain of her ass and the vibrator inside her, unable to say anything.

Kim's cunt was hurting, a thin trail of blood crawling down her leg. The Kimmasturbator had taken her virginity.

She run away, leaving Bonnie on the ground, in the middle of her playroom, in the exact place where that nightmare started with the kiss of the green girl. Bonnie cum again, understanding in that moment that neither she or Kim were still free.


End file.
